El comienzo de nuestro amor
by alyssa syr
Summary: España sufre de mal de amores y quien la consuela sera alguien que despertara celos a romano, el cual hara lo posible para recuperar a su amada morena. ROMANO X FEM!SPAIN x3
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: sonrisa forzada.

Me desperté algo cansada. La noche anterior no pude dormir ni siquiera media hora.

¿La razón?

Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Pero no daba con ella, simplemente sentía el pecho oprimido desde que Romano me visito la última vez. A lo mejor era eso, porque ese día pensé en confesarle mis sentimientos hacia él, los cuales despertaron hace mucho tiempo cuando mi niño creció y se convirtió en un apuesto hombre. Me enamore de el locamente y sin poder remediarlo. Ese día estaba nerviosa, me confesaría

O eso creía yo hasta que empecé a abrir la boca y sin mediar palabra Romano se puso como una fiera y me echo a patadas de su casa mientras insultaba a todo objeto viviente. No me dio tiempo a nada, aunque en el eso era común, la verdad, estaba acostumbrada a la actitud del italiano, pero esa vez fue diferente. Me sentía vacía por dentro, el dolor en el pecho me consumía por segundos oprimiéndome. Y la realidad se hizo presente en mí, quitándome el sueño y las ganas de cualquier cosa. El jamás seria mío, no en este mundo. para el siempre seria su madre, la que lo cuido y educo en el pasado

Una madre….

Tan solo eso…

Intente llorar para desahogarme, mama iberia me decía que era un buen método para liberar la opresión, el dolor. Pero simplemente no podía. Hacía tiempo que no conseguía derramar lagrima alguna. Era simplemente patético.

Me dirigí al baño. Hoy era miércoles, el día de la reunión mensual que se celebraba entre las naciones para aclarar asuntos o solucionar percances. Entré en el amplio baño, mire mi reflejo en aquel espejo. Tenía un aspecto espantoso. Me lave la cara para aclarar y mejorar su aspecto. Me maquille algo, tampoco tenía ganas de esmerarme tanto. Puse algo de labial rojo y rímel, coloque mi cabello en una trenza desganada y me la puse a un lado. Con eso bastaría.

Volví a mi habitación y abrí el armario. Escogí algo sencillo. Una camisa blanca remangando sus mangas y una falda que me llegaba algo más por encima de las rodillas.

Cogí todo lo que necesitaba mi bolso con los informes dentro el móvil las llaves y poco más. Ni siquiera me lleve bocado alguno no merecía la pena desayunar esa mañana .mire mi aspecto por última vez. En el yacía una chica de estatura baja, de cabellos castaños, largos y amarados. El rostro moreno carecía de expresión alguna en sus ojos las ojeras permanecían y sus ojos esmeraldas que una vez fueron bellos ya no tenían vida. Me apenaba esa imagen y me dolía. Dibuje una sonrisa costosa.

Patética

Esa era la palabra que mejor la describía.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa. Un viento primaveral me acaricio el rostro mientras salía. Disfrute de aquella sensación y con la fuerza que me quedaba me encamine al edificio con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso era lo que esperaban de ella, estaba acostumbrada a ello.

A sonreír por fuera aunque por dentro me estuviera desgarrando por el sufrimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os traigo la siguiente parte de la historia de amor de España y Romano x3 (los amo)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** la bonita boquita de lovi-love. A parte de decir que Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen ;)

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía mis queridos. Espero que disfruten.

**Cap. 2 : Los sacrificios del amor.**

**Pov romano**

Mi día iba de mal en peor. No me lo podía creer, y eso que me levante con el pie derecho, que según decían daba mucha suerte, ¡pues y una mierda! Primero Francis quería violarme, luego las estupideces de mi hermano que si el patata fornido por acá y por allá. Agh. ¡Como lo odiaba! y para colmo, me habían quitado el último punto que me quedaba en mi carnet de conducir. Vaya puto día llevaba hoy

Camine castigando el suelo con mis fuertes pisadas realmente irritado a la sala de conferencia donde se encontraban las naciones. Entré sin miramientos en aquella sala sin ni siquiera mantener contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes, me senté en mi puesto asignado notablemente cabreado y mirando con asco a cada ser que mantenía contacto visual conmigo.

-¡Romanooo!

Puufff la que faltaba. Su melodiosa voz me inundaba colmándome de felicidad y cariño, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo en ella me encantaba y….para que ocultarlo la amaba con todo mí ser. Pero jamás lo admitiría. El amor era muy complicado y daba por sentado de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Y eso me frustraba aun más en el día de hoy.

-¿¡Qué coño quieres ahora!? – le dije alzando la voz

España sorprendida me miro a los ojos extrañada, pero a la vez acostumbrada

-Eh…. Yo…mmm…solo quería saludarte-dijo temblorosa mientras jugaba temblorosa con el final de su trenza. Me encantaba esa faceta suya, cuando se ponía tímida y tierna a la vez. Recordé mi amor no correspondido y me irrite aun más. Lo juro quería lo mejor para mi amada española, pero mi orgullo era grande y con vida propia, por eso no pude mantener mi bocaza cerrada.

-Muy bien ya lo hiciste. ¡Ahora hazme el puñetero favor de salir de mi vista que hoy no tengo ganas de aguantarte todo el jodido día ¿¡comprendiste?!

Sus ojos esmeraldas perdieron su brillo y se apartaron de los míos encontrándose con el suelo. Su semblante se volvió triste al momento y dibujo una sonrisa melancólica y dolida. Me sentía fatal por hacerle esto, me retractaría, pero así sería más fácil para los dos. Yo me alejaría de ella me olvidaría de mi amor por ella y podríamos volver a estar como antes. Como amigos. Solo amigos…

-lo siento Romano.-dijo en un susurro – no volveré a molestarte.

Se dio la vuelta y se encamino cabizbaja hacia su puesto asignado. Alemania dio comienzo la reunión, pero yo no podía apartar a la española de mis pensamientos, como tampoco a parte mi mirada de ella. Lucia totalmente distraída y con un semblante dolido.

Me sentía fatal.

Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no levantarme del asiento y correr a su lado abrazarla decirle lo tanto que la amo y jamás separarme de ella jamás me gustaría pero eso nunca ocurriría era muy complicado y lo mejor era apartarme de ella por nuestro bien. Y aunque me doliera separarme de su lado lo hacía por nosotros

El amor conllevaba sacrificios ¿Verdad?

Ala ahí lo dejo por ahora ;3

Espero que les haya gustado. Y subiré lo más rápido posible el siguiente capítulo.

byesssssss


	3. Chapter 3

Holiii amores

Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito por eso lo he subido tan rápido. Mejor ¿no? ;3

Espero que les gusten señores!

**Advertencia: Leve** fem España x Alemania.

**Aclaraciones:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Vamos lo mismo de siempre criaturitas x3

Y sin más preámbulos disfruten mis amores~~~~

**Cap. 3: el dulce consuelo**

**Pov España**

Todo a mi alrededor se quedó en un silencio absoluto. Para mí el tiempo se hizo lento y las agujas del reloj, que reposa en la fría pared de la sala, se habían detenido.

Miraba a mi cuaderno lleno de apuntes sin mirar. Me sentía mal, vacía, con ganas de meterme en mi cama taparme con las mantas y perderme en ellas.

La reunión finalizo sin darme cuenta. La sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedamos algunas naciones presentes. Aun así yo no me moví de donde me encontraba. Estaba en shock... ¿porque Romano siempre era así conmigo? después de tanto tiempo juntos, tantos momentos felices, tanta sangre derramada, esfuerzo y lágrimas para poder estar con él. Yo solo quería estar junto a él.

Pero el no quería lo mismo.

Me dolía.

El amor es dolor, el amor es sufrimiento, sacrificio, el amor es la perdida de uno mismo. El amor se basa en lágrimas...

La sala quedo en un enfermizo silencio que me envolvía con soledad.

Quise llorar, gritar, huir de mi vida.

Pero solo alcance a quedarme estática en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

No quería irme. No quería volver a mi vida llena de problemas y más problemas que amenazaban con asfixiarme.

El silencio fue roto por unos pasos decididos y la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió. No me moleste en saludar o simplemente girarme para saber quién irrumpía mi soledad.

-¿España?

Alce la vista y mis ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con sus ojos marinos. Su semblante serio que siempre le acompañaba ahora era de sorpresa. Forcé una pequeña sonrisa con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Aunque esta solo fuera una simple mascara torcida.

-Hola Alemania

Intente mantenerme firme ante él, pero mis fuerzas se esfumaron y la máscara cayo rompiéndose contra el frio suelo. Alemania se dio cuenta y se sentó en la silla conjunta a la mía. Hubo un momento de silencio conjunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy estas un poco diferente...

Le mire directamente a los ojos. Parecía preocupado por mí. Era una lindura cuando se sonrojaba. Le dedique una sonrisa tierna a modo de agradecimiento.

- gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-España, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te ayudare en lo que haga falta- dijo el mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, la relación entre nosotros había mejorado, sobre todo desde la segunda guerra mundial, cuando le ayude. En ese momento se transformó en uno de mis más amados amigos e incluso me ayuda en ocasiones. Es una persona realmente amble y buena.

-Tranquilo estoy bien

-España... enserio puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame lo que sea...-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras me estrechaba una de mis menudas manos entre sus grandes palmas.

Me había pillado. Él sabía perfectamente que estaba hecha añicos por dentro

-Alemania...

Me rompí por dentro, una oleada de sentimientos me inundo y no pude controlar las consecuencias. Alemania ahora me miraba triste y compasivo. Note como las lágrimas se precipitaban por mi rostro sin parar. Rompí en un llanto infantil reprimiendo los sollozos que intentaban escapar por mi garganta.

En un segundo sentí como dos brazos fuertes y cálidos me envolvían y me atraían hacia el.

Me aferre a ese hombre en busca de consuelo y afecto.

Y llore aún más. No me reprimí ni un segundo más.

-Cuéntamelo España

-Alemania...- dije -mi vida es un desastre. Los problemas no paran de crecer y aparecer otros. Mi familia me odia por más que yo haga para repararlo y hacer todo lo que este en mi mano por ellos. Llevo más de una semana sin dormir y estoy cada vez más enferma por la crisis que acosa mi país. Y para colmo Romano...-mi voz se quebró ¿sería buena idea decirle sobre Romano?

-¿Romano?-dijo separándose un poco de mi pero sin dejar de abrazarme. Me mordí el labio inferior.-España...

-Él no me quiere. Me odia

-Él te ama-afirmo.

-Más quisiera yo, el solo me ve como a una madre que no soporta. Yo solo soy un estorbo para el...

-España eso no es verdad-dijo estrechándome de nuevo entre sus brazos mientras me besaba el pelo reconfortándome, tranquilizándome mientras recibía palabras de dulces de consuelo.

Cerré mis ojos llorosos mientras me aferraba a esas palabras. Sentí el contacto dulce de sus manos en mi pelo para luego bajar por mi espalda. El sonido de su voz me tranquilizaba mientras su perfume a invierno me envolvía.

Pronto me deje llevar por la tranquilidad y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Sentí la brisa fresca besando mis mejillas y una sensación de tranquilidad absoluta.

El dolor permanecía en mi pecho, indestructible. Permanente. Implacable.

Pero solo por un momento el alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Agradecida pedí ayuda para borrar todo resto de dolor...del amor que sentía hacia mi amor no correspondido...

Romano

Mi Romano...

Fin del capítulo x3

Que mala que soy dejándolo en suspense wajajajaja

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo escrito asique no será larga la espera mis amores lectores~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amores! Aquí os traigo la cuarta parte de la historia.

Espero que os guste ;3

**Advertencias:** el precioso repertorio de vocabulario de romano que los niños no deben aprender.

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría)

**Cap. 4: La cruda realidad**

**Pov romano**

Cuando termino la reunión mi hermano Feliciano me arrastro, literalmente, a la casa del macho patatas para cenar, porque según él no quería que yo pasara la velada en casa totalmente solo. Lo que me faltaba por oír, y ahora estaba en la casa del alemán recostado en el sofá, porque el muy idiota bastardo come salchichas no se había dignado a acompañarnos y ahora llegaba tarde.

Seguía en mis pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Mi hermano cual alegría del huerto fue a abrir la puerta mientras saltaba feliz de la vida. Mira que es tonto el chaval.

-¿¡España!?

Si mis oídos no me engañaban acababa de decir… ¿España? ¿Qué hacia España allí? Me levante de un salto y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían. Cuando llegue a la entrada la imagen que se presentaba ante mis ojos me paralizo totalmente.

Ante mi se encontraba Alemania que tenia a España cogida a caballito completamente dormida y abrazada a su cuello, con una expresión relajada y serena con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué hacia Alemania con España y porque ella estaba dormida con esa cara? y lo más importante de todo ¡¿le estaba tocando el culo a España?! ¡Como se atreve el muy cabrón! ¡Ella es Mi España!

Me acerque a ellos irritado hasta la raíz, no me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo ¿cómo podía haber dejado mi querida española, que ese bastardo la tocara de esa manera?

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-pregunto mi hermano preocupado

-Estábamos hablando y cuando me quise dar cuenta se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos.-se estaba sonrojando, espera ¿que se quedo dormida en sus brazos?-iré a acostarla en mi habitación

Alemania nos dejo y mi hermano volvió a sus tareas para acabarlas mientras que yo me coloque en mitad del salón estático, esperando al hijo puta alemán en busca de respuestas. Alemania salió tras unos minutos y yo le plante cara impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que no te permio que manosees, ni que toques a España ¿entiendes?

-Asique ahora eres el dueño de España ¿eh? - se rio el – pues que te quede claro que tu eres el causante de su sufrimiento.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? –le respondí con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-Pues la verdad si me lo ha dicho ella – dijo serio con un semblante frio-hoy hemos estado hablando y me ha confesado que tú eres el causante de la mayoría de su dolor. A pesar de lo dulce y tierna que es contigo, tu solo se lo agradeces insultándola y despreciándola. En mi opinión debería haberte mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo.-se encamino a la cocina y una vez de espaldas a mi susurro- Piensa en tus actos Romano.

Me quede solo en la habitación con mis pensamientos.

Yo la razón de su sufrimiento…

Eso era imposible.

Mire en dirección a la habitación donde se hallaba España. Mis pensamientos cobraron forma y la idea de que todo aquello por lo que España entristecía fuera por mi culpa cobraba sentido.

Sentí como mi alma caía a mis pies. Había hecho sufrir a mi amada Isabel.

Todo era mi culpa

Y no había vuelta atrás.

**Finnn **

**Aviso en el próximo capítulo habrá muchos celoss ;3**

**NOS VEMOUSS 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chicos aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta mediana historia que espero que la estéis disfrutando**. **

**Advertencias: **Hetalia no me pertenece y blah, blah…

**Aclaraciones: **leve Alemania x fem España

**Cap. 5 Protegida**

**Pov España**

Abrí los ojos despacio para acostumbrarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana, y me estire todo lo que pude para despejarme. Me sentía genial, había dormido estupendamente esa noche.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba acostada en mi cama, ni estaba en mi habitación. me empecé a poner nerviosa hasta que recordé lo de ayer. Alemania debía de haberme traído a su casa cuando me quede dormida. Aish que bueno era el chico. Tenía que agradecerle las molestias. Me cambie de ropa por una que me prestó Feli. La camisa era blanca muy grande y larga con un emblema italiano, y los pantalones era cortitos de color negro. Me peine un poco el pelo y lo deje suelto.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a ayudar a Feli a preparar la comida, que cómo no consistía en pasta.

Me sentía como una niña, estaba llena de energía y no paraba de cantar mientras cocinaba.

-buenos días- saludo Alemania entrando en la cocina

-¡buenos días doitsu!-grito Feliciano mientras se abalanzaba hacia Alemania para estrecharlo en un abrazo de oso. Reí por lo bajo ante aquella escena.

-buenos días ludwing-salude educadamente

-Ho...Hola. Italia ve y pon la mesa, yo ayudare a España a terminar con eso- Feliciano asintió y salió por la puerta, Alemania se acerco a mí y empezó a ayudarme -¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Estoy mucho mejor gracias a ti, te debo una…aunque…

-¿pasa algo?

-la verdad es que me duele la rodilla…-dije mientras señalaba la parte que me molestaba.

-Eeee…. Eso...-bajo la mirada avergonzado-cuando te cogí recibiste un golpe en la rodilla con la mesa, lo siento.

Empecé a reírme, que lindura de persona.

-No pasa nada – le tranquilicé – soy fuerte como un toro, podre sobrevivir.

-De todas maneras deberíamos tratarlo-dijo preocupado-si no es molestia déjame tratarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Asentí feliz.

Después nos sentamos todos en la mesa, incluso Romano, que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese mismo momento, pero no me importo. No deje que mis sufrimientos florecieran, me prometí estar feliz ese día y lo conseguiría. Charlamos todos animosamente, aunque sentí cierta tensión entre romano y Alemania. Pero la verdad es que esos dos siempre están así, y no le di mucha importancia.

Comimos y luego cada uno se fue a hacer lo que quería. Feliciano se fue a echar una siesta a su cuarto al igual que Romano. Mientras que Alemania y yo nos quedamos en el salón.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Alemania dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues dos minutos después ya estaba de nuevo en el salón con un pequeño bote en la mano. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá- ¿te importa que lo haga yo?

-ah! Claro que no me importa

-Está bien, pon las piernas aquí-hice lo que me dijo y coloque mis dos piernas encima de las suyas-voy a empezar

Unto un poco de crema en la rodilla y la extendió por toda la rodilla con delicadeza.

Parecía un niño con algo delicado y preciado entre las manos, qué con suma delicadeza lo protegía ante el peligro. De vez en cuando me miraba nervioso.

No pude contener una sonrisa.

Suspense, suspense. me gusta ser mala xD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y siento las posibles faltas de ortografía. Subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de nada que tengo cosas por perfilar y eso.

Aparte os quería decir que si queréis que escriba alguna historia de amor entre fem!España y otra nación no os cortéis y decirme criaturitas que no haya vergüenza! Que la escribiré gustosamente

Nos vemos señores ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tardes! **

Ya está en vuestras manos la sexta parte de la historia de amor de Isabel y Romano

BIEEENN!

**Aclaraciones:** los sentimientos de Romano y el sobón de Alemania. XD

**Advertencias:** Hetalia no me pertenece y esas cosillas. Y sobre todo perdón por las faltas.

Empecemos muchachos ;3

**Cap. 6 **

**Sentimientos **

**Pov romano **

Me sentía incomodo en ese lugar.

Quise relajar mis nervios y decidí echarme una pequeña siesta para mitigarlos. Lo malo es que mi cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto de España y Alemania. Y que en cierto modo, todo era mi culpa.

Pero es que no podía comportarme de manera distinta, yo mismo había creado un muro intraspasable para protegerme de los demás, y España es la primera en pasar y no sé cómo comportarme.

De verdad que lo sentía en el corazón, pero para ser honesto, estaba asustado, no quería ser dañado. Pero al parecer la que ha sufrido aquí ha sido España, y todo por lo egoísta que soy.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, hasta que unas siras me sacaron de mi trance.

Pensé que serían el tonto que tenía como hermano y España, tan joviales como siempre.

Pero al parecer me estaba equivocando. Ya que al agudizar el oído pude escuchar claramente una risa bastante grave, y no la aguda de mi fratello.

Recapacite unos instantes.

Hasta que la realidad cayó fuerte en mí.

Me levante todo lo rápido que pude y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón de la casa. Me pare en la entrada y la escena que vi me dejo sin aliento.

En el sillón delante de mí estaban Alemania y España, riéndose con sus rostros demasiados próximos. España estaba con sus piernas desnudas encima de las del alemán, mientras este las tocaba son ningún reparo.

Los dos se percataron de mi presencia y a la vez que dejaban de reír.

-Romano ¿ya te despertaste?-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en aquel perfecto rostro suyo.

Sentí la rabia firmarse en mi interior. Me harte de toda esta mierda me tragaría todo mi orgullo con tal de que esa sonrisa volviera a pertenecerme solo a mí.

Con paso firme me dirigí hacia ellos y en un movimiento cargue a España en volandas y la aparte de él. Nadie me la quitaría. Ella era mía o lo seria.

Me tragaría mi orgullo derribaría aquel muro por ella.

Porque estaba locamente y perdidamente enamorado de Isabel.

**Tachan~ y ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso **

**Byessss amores ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ultimo capitulo señores lectores, ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes**

**Un besazooo;3**

**Aclaraciones: nada en particular :D**

**Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece y esas cosillas. Y sobre todo perdón por las faltas.**

**Cap 7. **

**La mirada del sentimiento**

Me sorprendí mucho cuando Romano apareció en el salón, y me saco de él, cogiéndome en modo nupcial y me llevaba a su habitación.

Le mire a los ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en el camino. Enojados y pude ver un atisbo de tristeza en ellos. Me preocupe, pero por otro lado, sentí miedo.

Con Romano nunca sabias lo que iba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada y me depositó de modo algo brusco en su cama. Se colocó encima mía con sus piernas entre las mías y sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Volví a mirar su rostro. Su enojo había antiguado y había dado paso a una expresión triste.

Me dolió verlo así… ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?

-Isabel…

Sollozo mi nombre humano. Nunca me llamaba así, haciendo que me preocupara aún más y casi quise llorar. No me gustaba verlo así.

Le acaricie sus cabellos caobas, apartándolos de sus preciosos ojos ámbar. Mimándolo. Y dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas colmadas de todo el amor que custodiaba mi corazón.

-Lovino...dime ¿qué te ocurre?

Romano me miro directamente a los ojos. Me sentí derretir. Me miro una última vez y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí su pesada respiración contra mi piel. Me dedique a acariciar sus cabellos y depositar besos fugaces en su extensión.

-Isabel no quiero que te separes de mi... no me abandones...te lo suplico

Su voz se quebraba y la vibración de esta me produjo escalofríos en la piel. Sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me abrace a su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras el pedía que no lo abandonara.

-por favor, por favor.

Pedía al borde del llanto

-Romano, no...

Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas. Él se abrazó a mi cuerpo, estrechándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Isabel no me abandones, te lo suplico...perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y todo lo que te he dicho...por favor

-Romano...jamás te abandonaría…Yo...

Solté un pequeño gemido a causa del llanto y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Pero al momento él se apartó de su escondite y me miro preocupado.

-Isabel… ¿por qué estas llorando?

Me limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar en vano, porque yo seguía derramándolas.

-Romano… ¿porque todo es tan difícil? -Dije cerrando los ojos para reprimir mis lágrimas- todo hubiese sido más fácil si no me hubiese enamorado de ti...

El silencio se instaló en la sala. Solo se escuchaban mis sollozos.

Pronto sentí como Romano besaba mis ojos, deteniendo mi llanto y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas, mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Isabel...no llores más. No hay razón para ello... Yo… también te amo

Abrí despacio mis ojos y mire los suyos tierra repletos de amor. Me perdí en ellos buscando la mentira. Pero solo encontré amor del verdadero

-Romano... -sollocé volviendo al llanto.

Me abrace fuerte a él, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. El también me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras repartía besos por mi rostro. Alzo mi mirada con su índice en mi barbilla y me miro directo a los ojos, transmitiendo todo su amor.

-te amo Isabel

Y poso sus delgados labios sobre los míos. El contacto me produjo corrientes eléctricas sobre mi columna. Y me deleite con aquel momento.

La calma reino entre nosotros. Beso tras beso. Caricia tras caricia. Todo era perfecto.

Mis ojos miraban los suyos, transmitiendo un mensaje que las palabras no podían decir.

Y así nos convertimos en algo más que una jefa y su subordinado.

**Fin **

**Ala este es el final de la historia.**

** Qué triste que se acaboooo!DX pero no pasa nada mis amores que seguiré escribiendo historias como estas, que tengo muchos proyectos en mi cabesita ;)**

**Denle al like y esas cositas **

**Comenten, expongas sus ideas, criticas todo lo que se les ocurra mis guapuras**

**Espero que les haya encantada esta pequeñita historia **

**Un beso **

**Nos vemos**

**;3**


End file.
